Don't you just love your twin?
by MyWorkSucksOnFanFictionDotNet
Summary: Vaati has a twin named Valtier. He is my original character, please don't copy. T because i don't know how some parents will react repeating Vaati's lines...


It was a normal day outside of Hyrule. Vaati was chasing down his twin brother for another one of his disastrous accidents and Valtier was running for his life.

You see, Valtier was a kind good hearted boy. He wouldn't hurt a fly if he could help it. Sadly he is clumsy and all his mistakes end in some horrible disaster like Happy Tree Friends. He looked just like his brother except, Valtier dressed more like an average village person. Their clothes followed the same color scheme and if they were to dress the say the only difference other than a friend British accent (he was the only one in the family with a British accent to be honest) and an indifferent grunt would be the marking under their eyes. It was backwards and all his hair covered the eye opposite of Vaati's.

And now back to the homicide of Vaati's brother. You see, what happened is Valtier was in the basement knitting. Yes, knitting. The ball of yarn fell of his lap and knocked over a broom that hit the light switch turning them all off and then he tried to find his way around. While doing so he tripped over bumps in the floor (the basement was actually more of a dungeon and had rocky floors) ad into the side of the furnace. As he tried to get up he grabbed the heating dial and turned it to high at the same time tearing it off. The furnace over heated and melted a hole in one of the water pipes causing a flash flood. Then the electric wires tripped and started buzzing around the room just above the rising water. All the light in the house were overflowing with electricity and as Vaati was reading upstairs he noticed the electric currents as one of them struck a candle hanging in one of the scants causing them to fall and start burning the carpet. Vaati couldn't put out the fire so he left going towards Zelda's castle. As he did they house later exploded. Apparently Valtier was already there due to constantly running like hell from them villagers he caused agony. They didn't hate him; they just wished he'd pay more attention.

"Hello?" Called Vaati's tired voice into the entrance of the castle.

Just then the princess emerged from the rather dark inside of the castle. It was night time after all.

"What do you want here Vaati?"

"I need a place to stay," he reluctantly admitted feeling ashamed.

"What happened?"

"My house burned down somehow…"

Zelda let out a gasp remembering what Valtier had told her.

"Your brother said you might come here."

"MY WHAT?!" He exclaimed rather pissed but was quick to excuse himself.

"Erm…Well…," Zelda explained to whole story of what happened. Valtier never lied. As much of a dunce as he was he was reliable, when it came to anything but safety. Then soon he burst out the window wailing.

"I'm sorry! Please forgive m-!" Before he could finish he fell out the window from leaning too far but regained step and was back up like nothing happened pleading and begging to his brother.

"Valtier…," Vaati grabbed his by the neck shaking him violently. "You idiot! Why didn't you just use a match?!"

"I didn't want to burn the house down. I was just knitting!" He choked out his words.

"Knitting burns down a house?!" He stopped strangling him for a second to hear his reply clearly.

"Well…today it did." Zelda sweat dropped and without notice slipped back inside leaving the brothers in their dramatic pause. Well, it was a pause before Vaati started killing him again…

"Now I have to worry about getting killed by grandma!"

"She had nothing to do with this!"

"Then who taught you to knit?!"

"Magazine." They once again paused.

"I love you Vaati," he chuckled nervously.

"I love you so much I hate you," Vaati spat out in a vicious manner hissing as if he were a reptile himself.

"So what would happen if I were dying?"

"Simple…I would revive you by violently pounding every bit of love I have for you back into your frail, broken, tiny little bones," which was cruelly stated with enough malice and vulgar to crush a demon within seconds before death.

Valtier was not one to be broken by words. He simply grinned and held his brother in a tight hug stuff with enough love to suffocate someone to death and leaned his head on his brother's.

"I love you and that will never change. And Zelda even let us share a room! Isn't that great? We get to spend time together!"

"…You scare me sometimes," he slither out of his brother's death-by-love-grip and walked into the castle and up to his room with his twin close behind and they had a good night sleep and were making arrangements for SEPARATE apartments.


End file.
